The Golden Age of Looney Tunes
The Golden Age of Looney Tunes is a collection of LaserDiscs released by MGM/UA Home Video throughout the 1990s. A total of 59 Looney Tunes, 267 Merrie Melodies, and 6 other cartoon shorts by Warner Bros. were released as part of the collection. Volumes *Volume 1 (12/11/1991) *Volume 2 (7/1/1992) *Volume 3 (12/23/1992) *Volume 4 (7/14/1993) *Volume 5 (4/2/1997) Shorts #(MM) Smile, Darn Ya, Smile! (Ising/Sep 5/''1:1'') - 1931 #(MM) One More Time (Ising/Oct 3/''3:1'') - 1931 #(MM) You Don't Know What You're Doin'! (Ising/Oct 31/''2:1'') - 1931 #(MM) Red-Headed Baby (Ising/Dec 26/''3:1'') - 1931 #(MM) Pagan Moon (Ising/Jan 23/''3:1'') - 1932 #(MM) Freddy the Freshman (Ising/Feb 20/''3:7'') - 1932 #(MM) Crosby, Columbo, and Vallee (Ising/Mar 19/''4:5'') - 1932 #(MM) Goopy Geer (Ising/Apr 16/''2:1'') - 1932 #(MM) It's Got Me Again! (Ising/May 14/''5:1'') - 1932 #(MM) Moonlight for Two (Ising/Jun 11/''5:1'') - 1932 #(MM) The Queen Was in the Parlor (Ising/Jul 9/''4:10'') - 1932 #(MM) I Love a Parade (Ising/Aug 6/''4:10'') - 1932 #(MM) You're Too Careless with Your Kisses! (Ising/Sep 10/''5:1'') - 1932 #(MM) I Wish I Had Wings (Ising/Oct 15/''5:1'') - 1932 #(MM) A Great Big Bunch of You (Ising/Nov 12/''3:1'',5:1) - 1932 #(MM) Three's a Crowd (Ising/Dec 10/''2:1'') - 1932 #(MM) The Shanty Where Santy Claus Lives (Ising/Jan 7/''3:1'') - 1933 #(MM) One Step Ahead of My Shadow (Ising/Feb 4/''3:1'') - 1933 #(MM) Young and Healthy (Ising/Mar 4/''5:1'') - 1933 #(MM) The Organ Grinder (Ising/Apr 8/''4:10'') - 1933 #(MM) Wake Up the Gypsy in Me (Ising/May 13/''3:10'') - 1933 #(MM) I Like Mountain Music (Ising/Jun 10/''5:1'') - 1933 #(MM) Shuffle Off to Buffalo (Ising and Freleng/Jul 8/''1:1'') - 1933 #(MM) The Dish Ran Away With the Spoon (Ising/Aug 5/''3:1'') - 1933 #(MM) We're in the Money (Ising/Aug 26/''2:1'') - 1933 #(MM) Honeymoon Hotel (Duvall/Feb 17/''2:1''/Cine) - 1934 #(MM) Beauty and the Beast (Freleng/Apr 14/''2:7''/Cine) - 1934 #(MM) Those Beautiful Dames (Freleng/Nov 10/''5:6''/2-strip Techni) - 1934 #(MM) Pop Goes Your Heart (Freleng/Dec 8/''5:7''/2-strip Techni) - 1934 #(MM) Mr. and Mrs. Is the Name (Freleng/Jan 19/''5:4''/2-strip Techni) - 1935 #(MM) Country Boy (Freleng/Feb 9/''5:5''/2-strip Techni) - 1935 #(MM) I Haven't Got a Hat (Freleng/Mar 2/''1:2''/2-strip Techni) - 1935 #(MM) Along Flirtation Walk (Freleng/Apr 6/''3:7''/2-strip Techni) - 1935 #(MM) My Green Fedora (Freleng/Apr 6/''5:6''/2-strip Techni) - 1935 #(MM) Into Your Dance (Freleng/Jun 8/''5:4''/2-strip Techni) - 1935 #(MM) The Country Mouse (Freleng/Jul 13/''5:4''/2-strip Techni) (blue ribbon) - 1935 #(MM) The Merry Old Soul (Freleng/Aug 17/''5:4''/2-strip Techni) (blue ribbon) - 1935 #(MM) The Lady in Red (Freleng/Sep 7/''2:1''/2-strip Techni) (blue ribbon) - 1935 #(MM) Little Dutch Plate (Freleng/Oct 19/''5:6''/2-strip Techni) (blue ribbon) - 1935 #(MM) Billboard Frolics (Freleng/Nov 9/''4:10''/2-strip Techni) - 1935 #(MM) Flowers for Madame (Freleng/Nov 30/''4:10''/2-strip Techni) (blue ribbon) - 1935 #(MM) I Wanna Play House (Freleng/Jan 11/''5:7'') - 1936 #(MM) The Cat Came Back (Freleng/Feb 8/''5:5''/2-strip Techni) (blue ribbon) - 1936 #(MM) Page Miss Glory (Avery/Mar 7/''1:1'') - 1936 #(MM) I'm a Big Shot Now (Freleng/Apr 11/''5:7'') (blue ribbon) - 1936 #(MM) Let It Be Me (Freleng/May 9/''4:5'') (blue ribbon) - 1936 #(MM) I'd Love to Take Orders From You (Avery/May 16/''5:6'') - 1936 #(MM) Bingo Crosbyana (Freleng/May 30/''5:4'') - 1936 #(MM) When I Yoo Hoo (Freleng/Jun 27/''5:7'') (blue ribbon) - 1936 #(MM) I Love to Singa (Avery/Jul 18/''1:1'') (blue ribbon) - 1936 #(MM) At Your Service Madame (Freleng/Aug 29/''5:7'') - 1936 #(MM) Toy Town Hall (Freleng/Sep 19/''5:6'') - 1936 #(MM) Boulevardier From the Bronx (Freleng/Oct 10/''3:7'') - 1936 #(MM) Don't Look Now (Avery/Nov 7/''5:2'') (blue ribbon) - 1936 #(MM) The Coo-Coo Nut Grove (Freleng/Nov 28/''1:9'') - 1936 #(MM) He Was Her Man (Freleng/Jan 2/''3:10'') (blue ribbon) - 1937 #(MM) Pigs is Pigs (Freleng/Jan 30/''3:4'') (blue ribbon) - 1937 #(MM) I Only Have Eyes For You (Avery/Mar 6/''5:2'') (blue ribbon) - 1937 #(MM) The Fella with a Fiddle (Freleng/Mar 27/''5:4'') (blue ribbon) - 1937 #(MM) She Was an Acrobat's Daughter (Freleng/Apr 10/''5:3'') - 1937 #(MM) Ain't We Got Fun (Avery/May 1/''5:2'') (blue ribbon) - 1937 #(MM) Streamlined Greta Green (Freleng/Jun 19/''5:6'') - 1937 #(MM) Sweet Sioux (Freleng/Jul 3/''5:3'') (blue ribbon) - 1937 #(MM) Egghead Rides Again (Avery/Jul 17/''3:8'') - 1937 #(MM) Plenty of Money and You (Freleng/Jul 31/''5:7'') (blue ribbon) - 1937 #(MM) A Sunbonnet Blue (Avery/Aug 21/''5:2'') (blue ribbon) - 1937 #(MM) Speaking of the Weather (Tashlin/Sep 4/''1:1'') (blue ribbon) - 1937 #(MM) Dog Daze (Freleng/Sep 18/''5:5'') - 1937 #(MM) I Wanna Be a Sailor (Avery/Sep 25/''3:5'') (blue ribbon) - 1937 #(MM) The Lyin' Mouse (Freleng/Oct 16/''5:3'') (blue ribbon) - 1937 #(MM) Little Red Walking Hood (Avery/Nov 6/''2:7'') (blue ribbon) - 1937 #(MM) The Woods Are Full of Cuckoos (Tashlin/Dec 4/''4:5'') - 1937 #(MM) September in the Rain (Freleng/Dec 18/''4:10'') (blue ribbon) - 1937 #(MM) Daffy Duck & Egghead (Avery/Jan 1/''1:2'') (blue ribbon) - 1938 #(MM) My Little Buckeroo (Freleng/Jan 29/''5:3'') (blue ribbon) - 1938 #(MM) The Sneezing Weasel (Avery/Mar 12/''5:2'') (blue ribbon) - 1938 #(MM) A Star is Hatched (Freleng/Apr 2/''5:7'') - 1938 #(MM) The Penguin Parade (Avery/Apr 23/''2:1'') - 1938 #(MM) Now That Summer is Gone (Tashlin/May 14/''5:4'') (blue ribbon) - 1938 #(MM) Katnip Kollege (Dalton and Howard/Jun 11/''1:1'') (blue ribbon) - 1938 #(MM) Have You Got Any Castles? (Tashlin/Jun 25/''1:1'') (blue ribbon) - 1938 #(MM) Love and Curses (Hardaway and Dalton/Jul 9/''4:8'') - 1938 #(MM) Cinderella Meets Fella (Avery/Jul 23/''1:3'') - 1938 #(MM) The Major Lied 'Til Dawn (Tashlin/Aug 13/''2:3'') - 1938 #(MM) A-Lad-in Bagdad (Dalton and Howard/Aug 27/''2:7'') - 1938 #(MM) Cracked Ice (Tashlin/Sep 10/''2:3'') - 1938 #(MM) A Feud There Was (Avery/Sep 24/''3:8'') (blue ribbon) - 1938 #(MM) Little Pancho Vanilla (Tashlin/Oct 8/''3:6'') (blue ribbon) - 1938 #(MM) Johnny Smith and Poker-Huntas (Avery/Oct 22/''3:8'') (blue ribbon) - 1938 #(MM) You're an Education (Tashlin/Nov 5/''4:10'') (blue ribbon) - 1938 #(MM) The Night Watchman (Jones/Nov 19/''1:5'') (blue ribbon) - 1938 #(MM) Daffy Duck in Hollywood (Avery/Dec 12/''1:9'') - 1938 #(MM) Count Me Out (Hardaway and Dalton/Dec 17/''3:8'') - 1938 #(MM) The Mice Will Play (Avery/Dec 31/''5:2'') (blue ribbon) - 1938 #(MM) Dog Gone Modern (Jones/Jan 14/''5:5'') (blue ribbon) - 1939 #(MM) Hamateur Night (Avery/Jan 28/''1:3'') - 1939 #(MM) Robin Hood Makes Good (Jones/Feb 11/''2:7'') (blue ribbon) - 1939 #(MM) Gold Rush Daze (Hardaway and Dalton/Feb 25/''4:8'') - 1939 #(MM) A Day at the Zoo (Avery/Mar 11/''3:8'') (blue ribbon) - 1939 #(MM) Prest-O Change-O (Jones/Mar 25/''2:2'') (blue ribbon) - 1939 #(MM) Bars and Stripes Forever (Hardaway and Dalton/Apr 8/''4:8'') - 1939 #(MM) Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur (Jones/Apr 22/''3:9'') - 1939 #(MM) Thugs with Dirty Mugs (Avery/May 6/''1:3'') (blue ribbon) - 1939 #(MM) Naughty But Mice (Jones/May 20/''4:9'') - 1939 #(MM) Believe It or Else (Avery/Jun 3/''3:8'') - 1939 #(MM) Hobo Gadget Band (Hardaway and Dalton/Jun 17/''4:8'') (blue ribbon) - 1939 #(MM) Old Glory (Jones/Jul 1/''1:5'') (blue ribbon) - 1939 #(MM) Dangerous Dan McFoo (Avery/Jul 15/''1:3'') (blue ribbon) - 1939 #(MM) Snow Man's Land (Jones/Jul 29/''5:5'') - 1939 #(MM) Hare-um Scare-um (Hardaway and Dalton/Aug 12/''2:2'') - 1939 #(MM) Detouring America (Avery/Aug 26/''5:2'') - 1939 #(MM) Little Brother Rat (Jones/Sep 2/''4:9'') (blue ribbon) - 1939 #(MM) Sioux Me (Hardaway and Dalton/Sep 9/''3:10'') (blue ribbon) - 1939 #(MM) Land of the Midnight Fun (Avery/Sep 23/''4:7'') - 1939 #(MM) Little Lion Hunter (Jones/Oct 7/''2:4'') (blue ribbon) - 1939 #(MM) The Good Egg (Jones/Oct 21/''4:2'') (blue ribbon) - 1939 #(MM) Fresh Fish (Avery/Nov 4/''4:7'') (blue ribbon) - 1939 #(MM) Fagin's Freshman (Hardaway and Dalton/Nov 18/''4:8'') (blue ribbon) - 1939 #(MM) Sniffles and the Bookworm (Jones/Dec 2/''4:9'') (blue ribbon) - 1939 #(MM) Screwball Football (Avery/Dec 16/''3:7'') - 1939 #(MM) The Curious Puppy (Jones/Dec 30/''5:5'') (blue ribbon) - 1939 #(MM) The Early Worm Gets the Bird (Avery/Jan 13/''3:10'') (blue ribbon) - 1940 #(MM) Mighty Hunters (Jones/Jan 27/''3:10'') (blue ribbon) - 1940 #(MM) Busy Bakers (Hardaway and Dalton/Feb 10/''4:8'') (blue ribbon) - 1940 #(MM) Elmer's Candid Camera (Jones/Mar 2/''2:2'') - 1940 #(MM) Cross-Country Detours (Avery/Mar 16/''1:3'') (blue ribbon) - 1940 #(MM) Confederate Honey (Freleng/Mar 30/''3:8'') - 1940 #(MM) The Bear's Tale (Avery/Apr 13/''1:3'') (blue ribbon) - 1940 #(MM) The Hardship of Miles Standish (Freleng/Apr 27/''2:9'') - 1940 #(MM) Sniffles Takes a Trip (Jones/May 11/''1:5'') (blue ribbon) - 1940 #(MM) A Gander at Mother Goose (Avery/May 25/''2:7'') - 1940 #(MM) Tom Thumb in Trouble (Jones/Jun 8/''2:7'') (blue ribbon) - 1940 #(MM) Circus Today (Avery/Jun 22/''3:5'') (blue ribbon) - 1940 #(MM) Little Blabbermouse (Freleng/Jul 6/''4:5'') (blue ribbon) - 1940 #(MM) The Egg Collector (Jones/Jul 20/''4:9'') (blue ribbon) - 1940 #(MM) A Wild Hare (Avery/Jul 27/''1:2'', 4:1) (blue ribbon) - 1940 #(MM) Ghost Wanted (Jones/Aug 10/''4:2'') - 1940 #(MM) Ceiling Hero (Avery/Aug 24/''4:7'') - 1940 #(MM) Malibu Beach Party (Freleng/Sep 14/''4:5'') - 1940 #(MM) Stage Fright (Jones/Sep 28/''5:5'') (blue ribbon) - 1940 #(MM) Holiday Highlights (Avery/Oct 12/''3:5'') - 1940 #(MM) Good Night, Elmer (Jones/Oct 26/''2:10'') - 1940 #(MM) Wacky Wildlife (Avery/Nov 9/''4:7'') (blue ribbon) - 1940 #(MM) Bedtime For Sniffles (Jones/Nov 23/''2:10'') (blue ribbon) - 1940 #(MM) Of Fox and Hounds (Avery/Dec 7/''2:9'') (blue ribbon) - 1940 #(MM) Shop, Look & Listen (Freleng/Dec 21/''5:6'') - 1940 #(MM) Elmer's Pet Rabbit (Jones/Jan 4/''2:2'') - 1941 #(MM) The Fighting 69½th (Freleng/Jan 18/''5:3'') (blue ribbon) - 1941 #(MM) Sniffles Bells the Cat (Jones/Feb 1/''4:9'') (blue ribbon) - 1941 #(MM) The Crackpot Quail (Avery/Feb 15/''1:3'') - 1941 #(MM) The Cat's Tale (Freleng/Mar 1/''3:4'') (blue ribbon) - 1941 #(MM) Tortoise Beats Hare (Avery/Mar 15/''1:10'') - 1941 #(MM) Goofy Groceries (Clampett/Mar 29/''2:5'') (blue ribbon) - 1941 #(MM) Toy Trouble (Jones/Apr 12/''4:9'') (blue ribbon) - 1941 #(MM) The Trial of Mr. Wolf (Freleng/Apr 26/''4:3'') (blue ribbon) - 1941 #(MM) Farm Frolics (Clampett/May 10/''3:6'') (blue ribbon) - 1941 #(MM) Hollywood Steps Out (Avery/May 24/''1:9'') (blue ribbon) - 1941 #(MM) Hiawatha's Rabbit Hunt (Freleng/Jun 7/''2:2'') (blue ribbon) - 1941 #(MM) The Wacky Worm (Freleng/Jun 21/''3:4'') (blue ribbon) - 1941 #(MM) The Heckling Hare (Avery/Jul 5/''1:7'') - 1941 #(MM) Inki and the Lion (Jones/Jul 19/''3:10'') (blue ribbon) - 1941 #(MM) Aviation Vacation (Avery/Aug 2/''3:5'') - 1941 #(MM) Sport Chumpions (Freleng/Aug 16/''3:7'') - 1941 #(MM) Snow Time For Comedy (Jones/Aug 30/''4:2'') (blue ribbon) - 1941 #(MM) The Brave Little Bat (Jones/Sep 27/''4:9'') (blue ribbon) - 1941 #(MM) The Bug Parade (Avery/Oct 11/''4:7'') (blue ribbon) - 1941 #(MM) Rookie Revue (Freleng/Oct 25/''5:3'') - 1941 #(MM) Saddle Silly (Jones/Nov 8/''4:7'') - 1941 #(MM) The Cagey Canary (Avery and Clampett/Nov 22/''3:5'') (blue ribbon) - 1941 #(MM) Rhapsody in Rivets (Freleng/Dec 6/''1:6'') (blue ribbon) - 1941 #(MM) Wabbit Twouble (Clampett/Dec 20/''1:4'') - 1941 #(MM) Hop, Skip, and a Chump (Freleng/Jan 13/''4:6'') (blue ribbon) - 1942 #(MM) The Bird Came C.O.D. (Jones/Jan 17/''4:2'') - 1942 #(MM) Aloha Hooey (Avery and Clampett/Jan 31/''3:5'') - 1942 #(MM) Conrad the Sailor (Jones/Feb 28/''4:4'') - 1942 #(MM) Crazy Cruise (Avery and Clampett/Mar 14/''3:5'') - 1942 #(MM) The Wabbit Who Came to Supper (Freleng/Mar 14/''4:1'') - 1942 # Any Bonds Today? (Clampett/Apr 2/''4:1'') - 1942 #(MM) Horton Hatches the Egg (Clampett/Apr 11/''1:4'') (blue ribbon) - 1942 #(MM) Dog Tired (Jones/Apr 25/''4:2'') - 1942 #(MM) The Wacky Wabbit (Clampett/May 2/''2:5'') - 1942 #(MM) The Draft Horse (Jones/May 9/''2:4'') - 1942 #(MM) Lights Fantastic (Freleng/May 23/''3:4'') - 1942 #(MM) Hold the Lion, Please (Jones/Jun 13/''2:2'') - 1942 #(MM) Double Chaser (Freleng/Jun 20/''4:3'') (blue ribbon) - 1942 #(MM) Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid (Clampett/Jul 11/''1:10'') - 1942 #(MM) Foney Fables (Freleng/Aug 1/''4:7'') - 1942 #(MM) The Squawkin' Hawk (Jones/Aug 8/''3:3'') (blue ribbon) - 1942 #(MM) Fresh Hare (Freleng/Aug 22/''2:2'') - 1942 #(MM) Fox Pop (Jones/Sep 5/''4:2'') (blue ribbon) - 1942 #(MM) The Dover Boys at Pimento University (Jones/Sep 19/''1:5'') - 1942 #(LT) The Hep Cat (Clampett/Oct 3/''1:4'') (blue ribbon) - 1942 #(MM) The Sheepish Wolf (Freleng/Oct 17/''4:3'') (blue ribbon) - 1942 #(MM) The Hare-Brained Hypnotist (Freleng/Oct 31/''4:1'') - 1942 #(MM) A Tale of Two Kitties (Clampett/Nov 21/''1:2'') (blue ribbon) - 1942 #(MM) Ding Dog Daddy (Freleng/Dec 5/''3:4'') - 1942 #(LT) My Favorite Duck (Jones/Dec 5/''1:5'') (blue ribbon) - 1942 #(MM) Case of the Missing Hare (Jones/Dec 12/''4:1'') - 1942 #(MM) Pigs in a Polka (Freleng/Feb 6/''1:6'') (blue ribbon) - 1943 #(MM) Tortoise Wins By a Hare (Clampett/Feb 20/''1:10'') - 1943 #(MM) The Fifth-Column Mouse (Freleng/Mar 6/''5:3'') (blue ribbon) - 1943 #(LT) To Duck... or Not to Duck (Jones/Mar 6/''2:8'') - 1943 #(MM) Flop Goes the Weasel (Jones/Mar 20/''2:4'') (blue ribbon) - 1943 #(MM) Super Rabbit (Jones/Apr 3/''3:2'') - 1943 #(MM) The Unbearable Bear (Jones/Apr 17/''2:10'') (blue ribbon) - 1943 #(LT) The Wise Quacking Duck (Clampett/May 1/''2:8'') - 1943 #(MM) Greetings Bait (Freleng/May 15/''3:7'') (blue ribbon) - 1943 #(LT) Yankee Doodle Daffy (Freleng/Jun 5/''2:8'') - 1943 #(MM) Jack-Wabbit and the Beanstalk (Freleng/Jun 12/''2:7'') - 1943 #(MM) The Aristo-Cat (Jones/Jun 19/''1:5'') (blue ribbon) - 1943 #(MM) Wackiki Wabbit (Jones/Jul 3/''3:2'') - 1943 # Spies (Jones/Aug/''4:8'') - 1943 #(MM) Hiss and Make Up (Freleng/Sep 11/''4:3'') (blue ribbon) - 1943 #(MM) A Corny Concerto (Clampett/Sep 25/''1:4'') - 1943 #(MM) Fin'n Catty (Jones/Oct 23/''3:3'') (blue ribbon) - 1943 #(MM) Falling Hare (Clampett/Oct 30/''3:6'') - 1943 #(MM) Inki and the Minah Bird (Jones/Nov 13/''3:3'') (blue ribbon) - 1943 #(LT) Daffy-The Commando (Freleng/Nov 20/''2:8'') - 1943 #(MM) An Itch in Time (Clampett/Dec 4/''2:5'') (blue ribbon) - 1943 #(MM) Little Red Riding Rabbit (Freleng/Jan 1/''1:6'') - 1944 #(MM) What's Cookin' Doc? (Clampett/Jan 8/''1:9'') - 1944 #(MM) Meatless Flyday (Freleng/Jan 29/''4:6'') - 1944 #(LT) Tom Turk and Daffy (Jones/Feb 12/''4:4'') - 1944 #(MM) Bugs Bunny and the Three Bears (Jones/Feb 26/''3:2'') - 1944 #(LT) I Got Plenty of Mutton (Tashlin/Mar 11/''3:6'') - 1944 #(MM) The Weakly Reporter (Jones/Mar 25/''4:2'') - 1944 # Snafuperman (Freleng/Mar/''4:8'') - 1944 #(LT) Tick Tock Tuckered (Clampett/Apr 8/''2:10'') (blue ribbon) - 1944 #(MM) Bugs Bunny Nips the Nips (Freleng/Apr 22/''1:7'') - 1944 #(LT) The Swooner Crooner (Tashlin/May 6/''1:9'') (blue ribbon) - 1944 #(MM) Russian Rhapsody (Clampett/May 20/''3:6'') - 1944 #(LT) Duck Soup to Nuts (Freleng/May 27/''1:6'') (blue ribbon) - 1944 #(MM) Slightly Daffy (Freleng/Jun 17/''3:9'') (blue ribbon) - 1944 #(MM) Hare Ribbin' (Clampett/Jun 24/''1:7'', 5:8) - 1944 #(LT) Brother Brat (Tashlin/Jul 15/''2:3'') - 1944 #(MM) Hare Force (Freleng/Jul 22/''3:2'') - 1944 #(LT) From Hand to Mouse (Jones/Aug 5/''3:3'') (blue ribbon) - 1944 #(MM) Birdy and the Beast (Clampett/Aug 19/''3:6'') - 1944 #(LT) Buckaroo Bugs (Clampett/Aug 26/''2:5'') - 1944 #(LT) Plane Daffy (Tashlin/Sep 16/''2:3'') - 1944 #(MM) Lost and Foundling (Jones/Sep 30/''2:4'') (blue ribbon) - 1944 #(LT) Booby Hatched (Tashlin/Oct 14/''3:6'') (blue ribbon) - 1944 #(MM) The Old Grey Hare (Clampett/Oct 28/''1:10'') - 1944 #(LT) The Stupid Cupid (Tashlin/Nov 25/''2:8'') (blue ribbon) - 1944 #(MM) Stage Door Cartoon (Freleng/Dec 30/''3:2'') - 1944 #(LT) Odor-Able Kitty (Jones/Jan 6/''1:2'') (blue ribbon) - 1945 #(MM) Herr Meets Hare (Freleng/Jan 13/''3:2'') - 1945 #(LT) Draftee Daffy (Clampett/Jan 27/''2:5'') - 1945 #(MM) The Unruly Hare (Tashlin/Feb 10/''1:7'') - 1945 #(LT) Trap Happy Porky (Jones/Feb 24/''2:10'') (blue ribbon) - 1945 #(MM) Life With Feathers (Freleng/Mar 24/''1:2'') (blue ribbon) - 1945 #(LT) Behind the Meat-Ball (Tashlin/Apr 7/''2:3'') - 1945 #(MM) Hare Trigger (Freleng/May 5/''1:6'') - 1945 #(LT) Ain't That Ducky (Freleng/May 19/''3:9'') (blue ribbon) - 1945 #(MM) A Gruesome Twosome (Clampett/Jun 9/''2:5'') - 1945 #(LT) A Tale of Two Mice (Tashlin/Jun 30/''2:3'') (blue ribbon) - 1945 #(MM) Wagon Heels (Clampett/Jul 28/''3:9'') - 1945 #(LT) Hare Conditioned (Jones/Aug 11/''4:1'') - 1945 #(MM) Fresh Airedale (Jones/Aug 25/''3:3'') (blue ribbon) - 1945 #(LT) The Bashful Buzzard (Clampett/Sep 15/''1:8'') (blue ribbon) - 1945 #(MM) Peck Up Your Troubles (Freleng/Oct 20/''3:4'') (blue ribbon) - 1945 #(LT) Hare Tonic (Jones/Nov 10/''1:7'') - 1945 #(MM) Nasty Quacks (Tashlin/Dec 1/''1:8'') - 1945 # The Return of Mr. Hook (McKimson/''5:8'') - 1945 # Tokyo Woes (Clampett/''5:8'') - 1945 # The Good Egg (Jones/''5:8'') - 1945 #(LT) Book Revue (Clampett/Jan 5/''1:8'') (blue ribbon) - 1946 #(LT) Baseball Bugs (Freleng/Feb 2/''3:7'') - 1946 #(MM) Holiday for Shoestrings (Freleng/Feb 23/''4:3'') (blue ribbon) - 1946 #(MM) Quentin Quail (Jones/Mar 2/''4:5'') - 1946 #(LT) Baby Bottleneck (Clampett/Mar 16/''1:8'') (blue ribbon) - 1946 #(MM) Hare Remover (Tashlin/Mar 23/''2:3'') - 1946 #(LT) Daffy Doodles (McKimson/Apr 6/''1:8'') (blue ribbon) - 1946 #(MM) Hollywood Canine Canteen (McKimson/Apr 20/''2:6'') - 1946 #(LT) Hush My Mouse (Jones/May 4/''4:5'') (blue ribbon) - 1946 #(MM) Hair-Raising Hare (Jones/May 25/''1:8'') - 1946 #(LT) Kitty Kornered (Clampett/Jun 8/''1:4'') - 1946 #(MM) Hollywood Daffy (Freleng/Jun 22/''1:9'') - 1946 #(LT) Acrobatty Bunny (McKimson/Jun 29/''2:6'') - 1946 #(MM) The Eager Beaver (Jones/Jul 13/''3:3'') (blue ribbon) - 1946 #(LT) The Great Piggy Bank Robbery (Clampett/Jul 20/''1:4'') - 1946 #(MM) Bacall to Arms (Clampett and Davis/Aug 3/''2:5'') - 1946 #(LT) Of Thee I Sting (Freleng/Aug 17/''4:3'') (blue ribbon) - 1946 #(MM) Walky Talky Hawky (McKimson/Aug 31/''1:2'') (blue ribbon) - 1946 #(LT) Racketeer Rabbit (Freleng/Sep 14/''1:7'', 3:4) - 1946 #(MM) Fair and Worm-er (Jones/Sep 28/''2:4'') (blue ribbon) - 1946 #(LT) The Big Snooze (Clampett/Oct 5/''1:4'') - 1946 #(MM) The Mouse-Merized Cat (McKimson/Oct 19/''2:6'') (blue ribbon) - 1946 #(LT) Mouse Menace (Davis/Nov 2/''2:6'') (blue ribbon) - 1946 #(MM) Rhapsody Rabbit (Freleng/Nov 9/''4:1'') - 1946 #(LT) Roughly Squeaking (Jones/Nov 23/''2:9'') (blue ribbon) - 1946 #(MM) One Meat Brawl (McKimson/Jan 18/''2:6'') (blue ribbon) - 1947 #(LT) The Goofy Gophers (Davis/Jan 25/''2:9'') (blue ribbon) - 1947 #(MM) The Gay Anties (Freleng/Feb 15/''4:3'') (blue ribbon) - 1947 #(LT) Scent-imental Over You (Jones/Mar 8/''2:9'') (blue ribbon) - 1947 #(MM) A Hare Grows in Manhattan (Freleng/Mar 22/''1:7'') - 1947 #(LT) Birth of a Notion (McKimson/Apr 12/''2:8'') (blue ribbon) - 1947 #(MM) Tweetie Pie (Freleng/May 3/''1:6'') (blue ribbon) - 1947 #(LT) Rabbit Transit (Freleng/May 10/''1:10'') - 1947 #(MM) Hobo Bobo (McKimson/May 17/''4:4'') (blue ribbon) - 1947 #(LT) Along Came Daffy (Freleng/Jun 14/''3:9'') (blue ribbon) - 1947 #(MM) Inki at the Circus (Jones/Jun 21/''1:5'') (blue ribbon) - 1947 #(LT) Easter Yeggs (McKimson/Jun 28/''3:2'') - 1947 #(LT) Crowing Pains (McKimson/Jul 12/''2:9'') (blue ribbon) - 1947 #(MM) A Pest in the House (Jones/Aug 2/''2:10'') - 1947 #(MM) The Foxy Duckling (Davis/Aug 23/''4:6'') (blue ribbon) - 1947 #(LT) House-Hunting Mice (Jones/Sep 6/''3:3''/Cine) (blue ribbon) - 1947 #(LT) Little Orphan Airedale (Jones/Oct 4/''1:8'') (blue ribbon) - 1947 #(MM) Doggone Cats (Davis/Oct 25/''4:4''/Cine) (blue ribbon) - 1947 #(MM) Slick Hare (Freleng/Nov 1/''1:9'') - 1947 #(LT) Mexican Joyride (Davis/Nov 29/''2:6'') - 1947 #(MM) Catch as Cats Can (Davis/Dec 6/''2:6'') - 1947 #(LT) A Horse Fly Fleas (McKimson/Dec 13/''4:4''/Cine) (blue ribbon) - 1947 #(LT) Gorilla My Dreams (McKimson/Jan 3/''1:7'') - 1948 #(MM) Two Gophers from Texas (Davis/Jan 17/''4:4''/Cine) (blue ribbon) - 1948 #(LT) A Feather in His Hare (Jones/Feb 7/''3:10'') - 1948 #(LT) What Makes Daffy Duck? (Davis/Feb 14/''2:8''/Cine) - 1948 #(LT) What's Brewin', Bruin? (Jones/Feb 28/''2:4'') (blue ribbon) - 1948 #(MM) Daffy Duck Slept Here (McKimson/Mar 6/''2:10'') - 1948 #(MM) A Hick, a Slick, and a Chick (Davis/Mar 13/''4:6''/Cine) - 1948 #(MM) Back Alley Oproar (Freleng/Mar 27/''1:6'') (blue ribbon) - 1948 #(MM) I Taw a Putty Tat (Freleng/Apr 3/''4:4''/Cine) (blue ribbon) - 1948 #(MM) Rabbit Punch (Jones/Apr 10/''2:4'') - 1948 #(LT) Hop, Look, and Listen (McKimson/Apr 17/''2:9'') (blue ribbon) - 1948 #(MM) Nothing But the Tooth (Davis/May 1/''3:9'') - 1948 #(LT) Buccaneer Bunny (Freleng/May 8/''4:1'') - 1948 #(MM) Bone Sweet Bone (Davis/May 22/''4:6''/Cine) (blue ribbon) - 1948 #(MM) Bugs Bunny Rides Again (Freleng/Jun 12/''1:10'') - 1948 #(LT) The Rattled Rooster (Davis/Jun 26/''4:6'') (blue ribbon) - 1948 #(LT) The Up-Standing Sitter (McKimson/Jul 3/''3:9''/Cine) - 1948 #(MM) The Shell-Shocked Egg (McKimson/Jul 10/''4:6'') (blue ribbon) - 1948 #(LT) Haredevil Hare (Jones/Jul 24/''1:10'') - 1948